Forum:Logos
As informed by Sarah, a wikia staff member. The following images are requested by the main wiki staff to be altered due the use of the wikia watermark. This is violation of Terms of Use, under the Logo Usage Guidelines. Any ideas for suitable replacements.Mugiwara Franky 03:05, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Discussion Ugh, that's seriously some B.S. I'll think of some things, I'm sure other people will too though, so it shouldn't be too much trouble. [[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 08:18, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :Whats even more amazing is the logo in particular has been in use since 2007 AND other wikia staff have come and gone without saying a dicky bird about it. If its a problem, just throw up a temporary one quickly and we'll sort it out over time until one of us has time for a proper one. As for the Buggy one... A screenshot like we used to have would do. :The wikia logo has been on the site a while now even before it was used for the wikia logo. I'm not sure quite what their on about since we're still a part of their system and other wikias also used the wikia logo without being told off. It particularly seems out of the blue. All we can do is comply for now and question matters later if need be. We also are not in a position to argue since they can quite easily shut the wikia down if they wanted, likely they wouldn't over a small matter but they have the power to. 10:05, September 25, 2010 (UTC) ::On the one hand... A change would be nice since its been with us for so long. 10:07, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Designs Feel free to post your own designs under here. Here are a few ideas I came up with for the logo, you may or may not like. Personally I like the second or third one the most. [[User:YazzyDream|'YazzyDream']] 11:46, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :Like the concept of the second one. You need to put word around we're voting on a new logo. The first 1 is good as a temporary logo until we get it sorted though. 14:27, September 25, 2010 (UTC) :Second one looks nice indeed I must say.Mugiwara Franky 17:48, September 25, 2010 (UTC) : I prefer the fourth. --Klobis 03:36, September 26, 2010 (UTC) : I like the fourth one, I just think we should use the color scheme from the first one.DancePowderer 03:54, September 26, 2010 (UTC) : Although the one we're currently using is by far the best, the second one from the left looks awesome, too! :) Aldarinor 11:40, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ::The second one was changed per the discussion below. I have to note though that it was kinda not the right size. At least for what we're using now.Mugiwara Franky 16:14, September 30, 2010 (UTC) ::: Why can't we use the image of the right size? --Klobis 02:29, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::For the previous logo, the wikia staff say "This is violation of Terms of Use, under the Logo Usage Guidelines" because it has the wikia watermark. The wikia watermark is the wikia name designed in the same way as the one above the entertainment logo on the upper left. ::::For the current logo being, it's what I had to switch to for time being else the site's logo will be deleted. It's not the right size unfortunately since the ones proposed above don't fit the dimensions 137 x 150. Its alright though, proposals for what logo to used are still open.Mugiwara Franky 16:24, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Timelimit User:Sarah has given us this week to change the images else she'll delete them. The Buggy one, I'll change back to the version without the wikia watermark. At the very least that will save it till a better one can be found. For the logo, I'll give until the new chapter comes out and I'll change it to whatever's the most popular then. However, its appearance however can still be discussed after that. Just to have something that will at least represent the wikia.Mugiwara Franky 16:59, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :First spoiler pics of Chapter 598 are out. Just a reminder that when the chapter comes out, I'll change the logo as per above.Mugiwara Franky 15:36, September 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Uploading the replacement logo as promised. Remember discussion can still continue.Mugiwara Franky 16:10, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :I must say, I don't quite like how suddenly the wikia staff are incrouching on the wikias lately. One-Winged Hawk 16:10, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::I agree, some tweaks like Rich (Evil) Text and a new gallery style are one thing, stuff like the mandatory change on the other hand however is a bit overboard.Mugiwara Franky 16:28, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Its almost getting to the same level as (EVIL) Wikipedia on that sort of thing. Saying that, I recently visited wikipedia and I don't know whats happened, but the sites a shambles. Its as if its lost all its dedicated editors who spent time trying to make the page better, and its now home to clueless editors who are lost where to take a page. Even the One Piece page, its a shadow of what it was even after we all long left it. I think wikipedia over the years seems to have frightened everyone away. So regardless, the wikia system is pretty much all we've got... The only other wikia system thats fairly established in rep, is too complex to use. One-Winged Hawk 23:43, October 3, 2010 (UTC)